


An unkind Teen Wolf graphic

by georgiesmith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just very disappointed by Season 3. I love the characters. I love the actors. I'm just not very fond of Jeff Davis as a writer and show runner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unkind Teen Wolf graphic

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!


End file.
